


An homage to lazy love

by Saramustdie



Series: An Homage to Real Porn [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, read why tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Kay so the previous chapter did not have any comment at all, so there was no suggestions on what other kinky stuff I should write so this one is just fluff. If you want me to write anything kinky just let me know what tho cuz I'm running out of ideas here.





	An homage to lazy love

**Author's Note:**

> Kay so the previous chapter did not have any comment at all, so there was no suggestions on what other kinky stuff I should write so this one is just fluff. If you want me to write anything kinky just let me know what tho cuz I'm running out of ideas here.

“So we’re doing this once a week then?” Gerard raised an eyebrow looking him from the other end of the couch, legs tangled with Frank’s.

“What are you talking about?” he giggled at how random Frank could be at times.

“Like this, hanging out.” He shrugged. “I mean, we’re way beyond just dating, I mean…right?” Frank asked confused.

“Yeah, I mean…We’re official? It’s that what you’re trying to say?” Frank nodded fast.

“Yeah, are we? Cuz I’d love to.” He waved his hands down completely sure of his words.

“Yes, we are official then. Come here, give me an official kiss.” Frank giggled and crawled over to Gerard’s lap then kissed his cheek first and moved onto his thin lips. He kissed them slowly and intensified the kiss as Gerard pulled him closer to his body so now he was straddling him.

“I also meant to ask you if we’re gonna be trying new freaky stuff each week.” He said already a little out of breath.

“Oh, yeah that too.”

“So you’ve been doing what I told you to?” Frank asked in a suggestive voice. Frank had explained to Gerard how kegel exercises worked on men and the benefits that they had, he never heard of the PC muscle but was glad to know that these exercises were easy to do and that it would have a very exciting outcome.

“Yeah” he said remembering his days practicing ‘edging’ It all consisted on getting yourself to almost coming and then cooling down a little then continue doing it until it was too much, or until you wanted to feel your orgasm, what this was supposed to do at first was to separate the actual ejaculation from the orgasm, it was a part of the tantric orgasms. Gerard had believed his entire life that the peak of pleasure happened because of the actual ejaculation, but once Frank passionately explained to him a well known subject for him, it all made sense and he figured he’d just have to spend about half an hour by himself before bed every day until he could have complete control on himself.

“And?” He asked biting his lip getting turned on by the mere fact of picturing Gerard touching himself each night and probably thinking about everything that they had already done.

“I got to separate the orgasm from the ejaculation already.” He said almost proudly.

“Okay, well we could get to the peak of the experiment today if you’d like.”

“You think I’m ready?” He really couldn’t see how he’d manage to control and prolong his orgasm, as well as having multiple after just two weeks of practicing but Frank was an expert so he never knew what to expect with him.

“Let’s go.” He caressed his hips urging for him to get up, Gerard followed him. He truly loved being intimate with Frank, it made him so excited and look forward to it just like when they had just met each other.

He loved it because each time, it was a whole event. There was a procedure to get to the most mind blowing orgasms, they’d always research what was it that they wanted to do next, Frank would explain what his body was going to go through before climaxing, and then they’d just give themselves away to pleasure.

He appreciated Frank so much, he was probably the best boyfriend he could’ve ever wished for. Most of the times they’d spend their time at Gerard’s place now since Gerard knew the estimated of people that had slept with Frank on his bed and even he knew it was his job, he couldn’t help but be a little triggered by it.

Frank only had two patients now, one o them was Mary, and the other was a guy that also suffered from emotional trauma and was supposed to be extremely shy. He was older and Gerard had ever met him, but due to the fact that he was a male as well, it did make him kind of jealous.

He knew Frank had decided to narrow his list of patients to just two on one side because of his busy schedule and on the other hand, he knew how Gerard felt without having him tell him, so he figured he could stick to the patients that he had been working with for the longest.

Frank started taking off his shirt as soon as they got to Gerard’s bedroom. He felt the sudden need to take things slower so Gerard stopped him before taking off his pants by placing his hands on his shoulder, he looked deep into his eyes while Frank smiled sweetly, Gerard got close to kiss his lips softly while he placed his hand on Frank’s jaw, he wanted for this to at least at first to be gentle. One of his new favorite things was kissing, Frank and him could spend literal hours on each other faces, sometimes they wouldn’t actually kiss they’d just look at each other and talk about anything. They were pretty much teenagers, but Gerard loved to finally have this experience.

“You okay?” Frank asked as they pulled away to catch their breaths.

“Yeah, I just really felt like kissing you.” Gerard shrugged.

“You know what? Let’s leave this for later. Wanna go out and get some food?” He asked grabbing his shirt to pull it back over his shirt.

“What? Why?” Gerard asked confused.

“Let’s just do something romantic today.” He smiled and kissed his cheek before putting his shoes on. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Aww.” He said. “We can go anywhere?” He asked hopeful.

“Sure, why not…where to though?”

“I want to stay in.” Gerard said taking off his shoes. “Let’s just get some delivery and cuddle on the couch.” He said holding his hand and leading back to the couch.

“Are you sure?” they didn’t really have many opportunities to go out and be a romantic couple that goes to fancy restaurants, or walk down the park because one, they were really busy, and two they were lazy so he really wanted to make sure Gerard was okay with staying inside just like any other time.

“Yeah are you kidding me? I love cuddling you and staying here because I feel comfortable enough to do whatever in here.” He shrugged and took his phone to call his favorite pizza place.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. We can’t cuddle on a park bench.” He giggled and sat down on the couch ready to welcome Gerard in his arms.

“So the regular?” Gerard  asked before the employees picked up the phone. Frank nodded absent minded as he changed the channels on the TV.

“Yeah, I’ll get a veggie and a pepperoni pizza.” He said shortly. Frank leaned back into the cushions relaxed. Life was good, Frank had found a person that dared to grow up with him and be completely vulnerable, he was so happy that he had found Gerard and he wanted to make the best out of their relationship, so he did not want to make Gerard feel like they were all about sex and some cute times together when that was so not case, he was just as his profession suggested, a very sexual person. Gerard never complained or said anything of what Frank thought but he was just being paranoid most likely.

They spend the rest of the day inside cuddled up to get warmed up, the winter had just begun and it had already managed to keep them both inside their houses to avoid getting sick or having their noses freeze and fall off.

Gerard was now almost falling asleep while he lay between Frank’s legs. Frank was making circles over Gerard’s chest which had him relaxed and almost dozing off to unconsciousness.

“You like it?” Frank whispered, Gerard groaned a response and tried not to drool over how relaxed he was. “You’re so easy to please” Frank joked and moved on to his face, pretty much giving him a facial massage, they were interrupted by the knocking of the pizza delivery guy, Frank decided to go get it and before Gerard could hand him the money because even when they were dating, he didn’t feel comfortable having him pay for stuff, so when he came back, he slipped a couple dollars on Frank’s back jean pockets. “What are you doing to my butt?” Frank asked as he set the pizza boxes on the coffee table.

“Nothing, just giving it a couple pads.” He laughed and gave it a couple spanks.

“Mhh, I like that. Maybe we can go back to me bottoming later.” He said willing his bottom and ended up sitting next to Gerard.

“I think I’d be still pretty into that.” He said honestly and smiled kissing Frank’s cheek.

“Alright, let not eat ass right now.” Frank joked opening the pizza boxes. “Mhh.” He grabbed a veggie slice and fed Gerard with it, he took a bit happily and hummed.

“Can you believe I had never tried vegan food before?” Frank gasped.

“What?” He asked pretending to be shocked and eating the rest of the slice. Having a meal with Gerard always reminded him of another thing he wanted to try one day, but today He wanted to avoid actually planning their sex life so he kept it for himself.

“Yeah, and it’s not as bad as I thought.” Frank nodded and got closer to fee him another slice.

“And isn’t it better to have it fed to you?” he giggled kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, it is better.” They spend the rest of the day being lazy and cheesy, and for the first time that night Frank stayed over and just cuddled under the covers with Gerard, the AC being the only noise in the room. Frank looked at Gerard’s sleepy face before deciding to turn the dim light off coming from the nightstand lamp. He took in every detail of his face and couldn’t help but lean close to give very soft kisses on his lips, cheeks, nose and forehead, Gerard was so relaxed he couldn’t be bothered. “I love you.” Frank whispered thinking Gerard was asleep. He turned the lights off and settled for the night while Gerard repeated those words in his head over and over.


End file.
